Arco de los Doppelgängers
by X-crow
Summary: Por causa de un accidente en el desordenado cuarto de jefe de la división europea, Kamui, se ha creado un clon de Allen, pero con varias diferencias, entre esas es su genero y que no pose un arma anti-akuma, ahora, Allen, se ha convertido en un hermano mayor. Se ha cambiado el titulo de la historia
1. Chapter 1

Casi iguales

Allen Walker, un joven miembro exorcista de la orden negra, los cuales están especializados en destruir a los akumas creado por el conde del milenio y a conseguir las inocencias, evitando que la humanidad sea borrada de la faz de la tierra por el conde del milenio y sus cómplices los Noe, descendientes del creador del arca, Noe . El joven Exorcista, estaba ordenando el laboratorio del jefe de la sección europea Komui Lee, puesto que no tenía ninguna misión que hacer y el jefe de la sección necesitaba ayuda para ordenar, el joven era ayudado por una joven de ascendencia china, tez blanca, pelo largo color de cuerpo esbelto y vestida con un vestido de una sola pieza color negro, la joven se llamaba Lenalee Lee, hermana del jefe de sección

—Rayos, ese Komui, siempre tan desordenado—comento Allen, muy molesto por el estado del lugar

Papeles por todos lados, inventos desordenados, destruidos, pociones esparcidas, bueno para que decir que la habitación no correspondía a un sujeto de la edad de Komui. Allen, estaba recogiendo varios papeles y la dejo en su lugar, luego tomo una caja con pociones, pero en el camino se tropezó con un cable que estaba conectado a un robot a medio armar, cuando callo Allen, se procuro de salvar todas esas pociones de la caja, pero el liquido de una de esas pociones, dio media vuelta en el aire y su contenido cayó en la cabeza de Allen

—Maldición—exclamo Allen, que se limpio su cabeza con la mano, pero con mucha resistencia de la cosa liquida de color azul que se había caído, después de quitarse ese liquido, comento con enfado—Parecía, que esa cosa estuviese viva

—No creo que te haya afectado tanto, veo que a la poción liquida de mi hermano, le agradaste —sonrío la joven china al ver el enfado de Allen y después se puso seria—Bueno, mejor terminar este trabajo, no creo que a mi hermano le moleste perder esa poción

Ambos chicos, terminaron de limpiar y ordenar el lugar, ya había caído la noche. Allen, que estaba en su cuarto se acostó en su cama, con un dolor de cabeza, pero no le había tomado importancia, así que se durmió tranquilo, pero no sabía que un poco de ese liquido extraño color azul, estaba pegada en su espalda.

Ya era de día, Allen, dormía con tranquilidad, pero al abrir sus ojos, noto que al lado suyo había una cara extraña pero conocida. Un fuerte grito se escucho por el lugar, tres exorcistas que estaban cerca del lugar, fueron corriendo hacía el origen del grito. Lenalee, entro a la fuerza a la habitación de Allen y observo que el joven exorcista, estaba pegado en una pared y con una cara de sorprendido, la joven chica, se fijo que la causa de ese grito, era una chica desnuda muy parecida a Allen, el cuerpo de la chica que estaba sentada en la cama, con cara de sorprendida al igual que Allen, era delgado, tez blanca, pelo blanco corto y con el mismo peinado que el joven Allen, mismo color de ojo y la misma marca maldita que Allen, pero en el ojo contrario y a diferencia del original, esta no tenía un arma anti-akuma en el brazo

—¿Que sucede? —se pregunto el joven exorcista Levi, un joven pelirrojo

Al rato, los exorcista, vestido con sus trajes civiles y la recién aparecida que llevaba puesta la sabana de la cama de Allen , estaban hablando con Kamui, el cual analizaba a la chica

—Allen, ¿cuándo ordenaba mi pieza te topaste con una caja con botella? —pregunto Kamui a Allen

El joven afirmo con su cabeza y le conto, el suceso a Kamui

—Ya veo, ese liquido era de un experimento fallido—comento Kamui—Mi objetivo al hacer esa poción, era crear dobles de los exorcistas, para que sirviese de señuelos y reducir el peligro un poco, pero los dobles salían deformes, así que deje esas botellas, pero veo que uno de esos líquidos era casi perfecto, aunque veo que tiene mucha diferencia del original

—¿Eso quiere decir que esta chica, es como un doble imperfecto de Allen?—exclamo el exorcista Kaory, un tipo de aspecto casi vampiresco pero inocente

Kamui, afirmo con su cabeza y se paro

—Veo que esta joven, no tiene el arma anti-akuma de Allen, pero si varias de sus características físicas—Kamui agrego —Según veo, parece que ella no capta donde esta, es como una bebe recién nacida

—Vaya, Allen, a hora tienes una hermanita gemela—se rió Levi

Allen, suspiro un poco molesto por la broma del joven pelirrojo. La clon del joven Allen, paso de un estado de asustada a curiosa, la pelo blanco, se quito la sabana y se observo su cuerpo denudo, tenía un pecho de tamaño un poco reducido, la reciente clon, se toco el pecho, al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, a los chicos presente les salieron unos hilos de sangre de sus narices, Lenalee, tuvo que volver a tapar con la sabana a la clon

—Esta clon, es como un bebe—Comento Kamui, después de limpiarse su nariz—Además demasiada curiosa

—Bueno y ¿qué haremos con ella? —Pregunto Allen

—Simplemente destruirla—comento Kamui —Aunque parezca un humano, es solo una experimento fallido

Lenalee, al escuchar eso reacciono junto con Allen, que al igual que la joven chica, estaba molesto por la resolución de Kamui

—Espera, ya sé que ella no es humana, pero ahora es un ser vivo, ella aunque sea uno de tus ridículos experimentos, es como una persona viva—exclamo Lennalee, molesta

—Es cierto, si me permite, quiero quedarme con mi clon, aunque sea una situación extraña, pero es como mi hermana—Exclamo Allen, ya un poco más llevado a la idea de tener una hermana

Los presentes, observaron algo extrañado a Allen, hacía algunas horas, el estaba sorprendido y algo molesto por la presencia de la clon, pero ahora, pareciese que estaba aceptando la situación

—Bien, ahora que lo pienso, puede servir para algunos quehaceres en la orden—Kamui, comento algo pensativo

La clon de Allen, se acerco a su original

—Allen—dijo en forma tímida la joven clon

Esas palabras, hicieron que los exorcistas se sorprendiese, Kumi, solo ajusto sus lentes y miro a la clon

—Está empezando a aprender hablar—comento Kamui

—Que tierna—comento Kaory, que acerco, su rostro a la de la clon

La clon, observo durante unos segundo al exorcista, para luego gritar de susto, Kaory, retrocedió, al ver que él era la causa del grito

—Kaory, no la asustes más—Levi, se rascaba la nuca sonriendo—Pero, ¿qué nombre le pondremos a esta clon?

—¿No podemos llamarla, Allen II? — pregunto el exorcista pelo blanco

—Debe ser un nombre más original—suspiro Levi

El grupo estuvo pensando, hasta que ha Lenalee, se le ocurrió un nombre

—Ya se Ellen, ya que es como una hermana de Allen—comento Lenalee

—Me parece un buen nombre—comento Allen con una sonrisa y observo a la clon

Ellen, le había gustado su nombre y lo confirmaba, afirmando con su cabeza

—A ella, le gusta—comento Allen

—Entonces, desde hoy la llamaremos Ellen—exclamo Levi

En ese momento, se sintió un doble rugido, los chicos observaron a Allen y Ellen, que se tocaban sus estómagos y se rascaban la nuca, sonriendo

—Sí, son muy parecido—comento Kamui, con una sonrisa

—Antes de comer, voy a vestir a Ellen— Lenalee, tomo el brazo de la clon y se la llevo a su cuarto

Los chicos, salieron de la habitación, mientras que Kamui, los observaba

—Esto se puede poner interesante, después de todo—Comento Kamui


	2. Impulso de madures

Impulso de madurez

Lenalee, estaba buscando algo de ropa para la Doppelgänger de Allen, la cual estaba sentada en la cama de la joven exorcista. Ellen, observaba todo con curiosidad, sus manos tocaba el cubrecama, luego tomo la almohada, la toco con sus manos, sintió una sensación de suavidad. La joven exorcista, dejo las ropas en la cama

—Bueno, aquí está la ropa —comento Lenalee

Ellen, tomo la ropa y la giro de un lado a otro

—Creo que debo enseñarte a cómo ponerte la ropa—sonrió la joven Lenalee

Los exorcista, estaban conversando en el comedor sobre el evento que había sucedido en la mañana

—Realmente, fue algo raro ver a dos Allen —comento Levi y agrego mirando a Allen —Lo bueno, es que tienes una hermana, son igualitos

—No sé si somos realmente iguales —comento Allen —Veras, Ellen, no tiene un arma anti-akuma y tiene una marca en su ojo, pero en el contrario y además no tiene una estrella en la frente, bueno, es mejor así

—Allen, me he preguntado, si Ellen, es tu clon, ¿crees que ella, también, tiene algo como una copia de tus recuerdos en su mente? —Pregunto Krory

Allen, estuvo pensativo durante unos segundo y estuvo pensando en lo que le había preguntado el exorcista de apariencia vampirica, puede ser verdad, si Ellen, era una copia de Allen, los recuerdos que el joven había tenido, se pudieron copiar a la mente de la clon

Lenalee y Ellen, estaban caminado hacía el comedor, la joven Doppelgänger, llevaba puesto una mini falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una camisa de color blanco, una chaqueta negra, unos zapatos negros y unos guantes blancos. Lenalee, estaba hablando con la joven Ellen, más bien enseñándole algunas palabras, frases, nombres y oraciones, la clon, escuchaba la lección de la joven exorcista, mientras afirmaba con su cabeza y repetía lo que Lenalee, le decía

—Vaya, me sorprendes—comento la joven exorcista

Ellen, miro a la joven Lenalee con cara de pregunta. Lenalee, interpreto esta cara como un ¿porque?, la joven exorcista, toco el hombro de Ellen

—Aprendes rápido, Ellen—le comento Lenalee y agrego—Bueno, ya llegamos

Las chicas, entraron al comedor, la clon, estaba sorprendida y asustada por la cantidad de gente que había en ese lugar. Lenalee, camino hacía donde estaba la mesa de Allen y compañía, atrás de ella y pegada a su espalda se encontraba Ellen, que estaba algo asustadiza por la gente que había en el lugar

—Aquí, están—exclamo Lenalee a sus compañeros

Allen, observo a Lenalee y luego se dio cuenta que Ellen, estaba escondida atrás de la joven exorcista

—Ellen—comento levi, que tomo el brazo de la doppelgänger—¿Por qué, tan tímida?

Levi, sonrió mientras sentaba a Ellen al lado de Allen y luego el se sentó al frente al otro lado de la mesa. Ellen, observo a Allen, el cual sonrió al ver a su clon

—Te ves linda, hermana—le comento Allen, sonriendo

—este, g-gracias, her-hermano—le contesto Ellen, tratando de hilar palabras

Los chicos, se sorprendieron al ver que podía crear frase con un poco más de rapidez y más clara, Lenalee, solo sonrió al ver la caras de sus compañeros

—Vaya, eso sí es rapidez, chiquilla—sonrió Levi

—Eso es tan tierno—comento Arystar

Allen, miro a su clon, desde que Krory, le había preguntado sobre los recuerdos de la clon, la duda, de que su clon, tuviese los mismos recuerdos que él, le daba vuelta en su cabeza, así que no dudo en preguntarlo

—Ellen, ¿ te acuerda de un tipo mujeriego? —pregunto Ellen a su hermana

Ellen, al oír esa pregunta, se sorprendió y después estuvo pensativa, cerro sus ojos y de pronto varios recuerdo se descargaron en su cabeza, se asusto mucho, había varios recuerdos muy malos que hicieron que a la clon le cayese varias lagrimas

—Ellen, ¿por qué, lloras? —pregunto Allen, preocupado por la clon

—h-hermano, ¿estas cosas que caen en mis ojos, es llorar? —pregunto Ellen al exorcista

—Bueno, técnicamente si, pero lo cae de tus ojos son lagrimas—le contesto Allen

—y-yo, v-vi, momentos q-que me hicieron ll-llorar —le contesto Ellen, algo apenada y pregunto—¿e-estos, son, t-tus recuerdos, h- hermano?

Allen, confirmo con su cabeza y luego apoyo la cabeza de su clon en su hombro y le acaricio la cabeza, el joven, suspiro, se había arrepentido de preguntarle sobre sus recuerdos a su hermana. Levi, miro con —lastima a la clon, no le gusta ver a una chica llorar, así que pensó en algo para consolarla

—Tranquila, Ellen—Lenalee, trataba de consolar a la clon, pero, aun seguía llorando

Entonces Levi, se acerco a Ellen y se puso en cuclillas para hablar con ella

—he bonita, tu cara no se ve muy bien con esas lagrimas—le comento Levi sonriendo y agrego—Además, va poner a tu hermano más viejo de lo que es

La clon, dejo de llorar y miro a Levi, con cara de pregunta

—¿Entonces, Allen es un anciano? —pregunto Ellen con duda

—Levi, deja de confundir a Ellen—exclamo enfadado Allen por el comentario de su compañero

La cara y la reacción, que mostro el exorcista al comentario de Levi, hizo que Ellen, se riera

—hermano, tu cara se ve graciosa cuando te enfada—se rió Ellen, que se volvió a sentar y siguió riéndose

—Vaya, parece que dejo de llorar —comento Arystar con alegría

Ellen, termino de reírse y miro a Levi

—g-gracias, señor L-Levi—le agradeció Ellen

—por favor, llámame solo Levi—el joven le corrigió a Ellen y comento—Vaya, parece más madura, de lo que eras cuando naciste

—O vaya, tienes razón y ahora que lo pienso sé más palabras—Ellen, comento y miro a Allen y riendo comento—Hermano, deberás te llaman brote de judías

Allen, se molesto un poco con el comentario de su hermana, pero no dijo nada, pero se quedo sorprendido al ver el rápido cambio de Ellen, Levi, solo sonrió, ya tenía una compañera con quien hacer bromas y no aburrirse

Allen, se paro y comento que iba a buscar almuerzo, empezó a caminar, pero fue seguido por la joven Ellen, que estaba curiosa por probar los deliciosos platillos que preparaba el cocinero

—Hola, Allen —saludo el cocinero al joven exorcista

Allen, le contesto el saludo al cocinero, la clon, que estaba atrás de Allen, al ver al cocinero le pareció muy extraño, aunque ella lo había visto en forma previa en los recuerdos de su hermano mayor

—Oye, ¿quién es tu compañía? —pregunto el cocino a Allen

—Ella es...mi hermana, su nombre es Ellen—sonrió Allen y presento a la clon

Ellen, saludo de manera cortes al cocinero, el cocinero, sonrío

—vaya, Allen, no sabías que tenía una hermana tan linda—comento el cocinero sonriendo y agrego—bueno, que quieren

Allen, pidió una gran cantidad de comida como siempre lo hace, luego el cocinero, pregunto a Ellen, que quiso lo mismo que Allen, al rato los hermanos Walker, llegaron a la mesa con una gran cantidad de comida, los exorcista, ya estaba acostumbrado, al ver que Allen, comía mucha comida, pero al ver a Ellen, se dieron cuenta que la glotonería de Allen, se había traspasado a Ellen.

Después de comer, los chicos, salieron del comedor, Ellen, se adelanto corriendo, entonces sin darse cuenta choco con alguien, la joven retrocedió y miro a la persona con quien coco, era un joven, demasiado serio, de tez blanca, pelo largo amarrado con una coleta, vestido con el atuendo de exorcista

—disculpe —se disculpo Ellen, algo colorada

—fíjate, donde camina saco de haba—le contesto el exorcista

Ellen, observo bien al joven, lo reconoció en unos de los recuerdos de Allen, era el joven chino, con cara de pocos amigos

—¿Kanda? —pregunto Ellen

El chico de apellido Kanda, observo molesto a Ellen

—He, saco de haba, veo que ha adquirido un extraño fetichismo—comento Kanda al ver a Ellen y confundirlo con Allen

Ellen, miro a Kanda con cara de confusión, por un momento ambos se observaron. Kanda, se sorprendió al ver que la persona que estaba al frente, no era quien él creía, si no una persona diferente igual que el

—¿quién eres? —pregunto Kanda, molesto

—Ellen, la hermana de Allen—sonrió la joven clon y tomando la mano del joven chino, comento—justo en conocerte, Yu

Kanda, se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de Ellen, parecía muy inocente, se formo un instante de incomodo silencio para el joven chino, que se interrumpió cuando llegaron los exorcistas

Bueno Aquí, esta mi segunda entrega de esta extraña historia, perdón si la maduración de Ellen, fue muy rápida, pero era necesario para el final del capituló, bueno espero que este capítulo fuese de su agrado


	3. Asignación de deberes

Asignación de deberes

—Buenos días, Yu—Levi, saludo al espadachín chino

Kanda, miro un poco molesto al exorcista bookman

—Veo, que acabas de conocer a Ellen Walker—le comento Levi con una sonrisa y agrego—Ella es la hermana menor de Allen, es bonita, ¿cierto?

Kanda, hizo a un lado a Ellen y fue a pedir el desayuno, Ellen, se quedo algo extrañada y pensativa por el comportamiento de Kanda

— Tranquila, el siempre es así— le comento Allen, acariciando la cabeza de su hermana menor

— Es que pensaba, que era un poco más agradable— comento Ellen pensativa

Levi, se rió por el comentario de la joven clon, mientras que Allen, miro un poco con sorpresa a la joven duplica

—Kanda, no es agradable para nada—comento Allen, un poco molesto

— Bueno, lo veía más agradable en tu recuerdo, hermano—Comento Ellen, observando a su hermano

—¿Que recuerdo vistes, Ellen? —exclamo Allen, con sorpresa

En ese momento, se acerco al grupo un buscador

— Kamui, quieren que vayan a una misión— le comento el buscador, que luego se marcho del lugar

A los minutos después, los jóvenes estaban al frente del jefe de división, el cual estaba tomando un café, pero no con su tasa favorita

— Hay cierto suceso relacionados con la inocencia en una ciudad de Grecia llamada Atenas, necesito que vayan a investigar este caso— comento Kamui

— Bien, entonces vamos a ese sitio— comento Allen

Ellen, observo a su hermano, ella había visto en los recuerdos de su original, que era las inocencia quienes estaban atrás de ella

— ¿puedo ir? — pregunto Ellen a su hermano

— Mejor que te quedes aquí, Ellen— le contesto Allen con una sonrisa y tocándole el hombro— esto puede ser peligroso

Ellen, iba a reclamar, pero Lenalee, se acerco a su lado y mirando a Ellen, negó con la cabeza

— Es mejor que le hagas caso a tu hermano— sonrió Lenalee a Ellen

La clon, se quedo callada y suspirando afirmo con su cabeza, era cierto, ella sabía que podía ser una preocupación más en la misión de su hermano, además ella no era un exorcista o un buscador.

—Hermano, mientras estamos afuera, no le hagas nada a Ellen— le advirtió Lenalee a su hermano mayor

Al rato los exorcistas, estaban en el muelle de los botes. Ellen, se encontraba allí para despedir a los exorcista, Allen, miro a su hermana

—Ellen, cuídate, nos vemos cuando termine la misión—le comento Allen, revolviéndole el cabello a su hermana

—pequeña, te traeré algo de recuerdo—sonrió Levi a Ellen, mientras subía al bote junto con los demás exorcistas

—Lenalee, cuida a mi hermano—Ellen, le dijo a la joven chica, que ya estaba sentada en el bote

—claro, por el no te preocupes—le contesto la exorcista

La clon, observo como el bote, se iba y se perdía de su vista, la joven Ellen, suspiro y pensó, que fue estúpido pedir que ella pudiese ir con los exorcista, ni siquiera tenía una inocencia, pero realmente ella quería ayudar. La clon, decidió que no era bueno esperar en ese lugar y volvió a la gran torre.

Ellen, caminaba por la base de la orden oscura, ella, observaba todo con mucho interés, aunque lo había visto de pasado cuando iba al comedor y en los recuerdo de Allen, la joven clon, quería conocer la orden personalmente. Cuando la clon, iba subiendo las escaleras, el inventor y jefe de división, Kamui, se cerco a la joven clon

—He chica, necesito tu ayuda—le dijo el extraño inventor a la clon

—¿mi ayuda? —pregunto Ellen

—Veras como mi querida hermana, está afuera y la mayoría del personal está ocupado, necesito que me ordene mi oficina y documentos—le contesto Kamui, ajustándose sus lentes

—Claro —sonrió la clon

Cuando, Kamui y la clon, llegaron a la oficina de Kamui, la joven al ver, el desastre, se quedo sorprendida, al ver la cantidad de papeles que estaban desparramados, Ellen, se pregunto cómo una persona puede ser tan desordenada, pero luego sonrió, eso no importaba, con tal que pueda ayudar y ser de utilidad, la joven clon, se remango la manga de su chaqueta y camisa

—Bien, vamos—Ellen, empezó a ordenar la oficina, con una rapidez sobrehumana, dejo los documentos ordenado, además de las cartas que estaba dispersada por todo el lugar, también limpio la oficina y la dejo relucientes

Después de ordenar y limpiar la oficina de Kamui, labor que aunque la joven clon hacía en forma rápida e eficiente, se demoro unas cuatro horas. Ellen, observo con alegría su trabajo que ya estaba hecho, la joven se el sudor de su frente

—Este trabajo está terminado—exclamo con alegría la joven clon

—Veo que eres buena, para este tipo de trabajo—comento Kamui, sorprendido al ver lo que bien que había quedado la oficina

La clon, se rasco su nuca y sonrió con algo de nerviosismo al escuchar el cumplido. Kamui, se sentó en su escritorio y observo que su tasa favorita, estaba arriba de su mesa

—Vaya, así que hay estaba—comento Kamui y luego observo a la joven—He chica, ahora que me acuerdo, necesito que Kanda vaya a otra misión, puede ir avisarle y otra cosa más, el cocinero tuvo una fuerte caída, así que necesita ayuda para cocinar y como se acerca la hora del almuerzo, necesito que vaya ayudarlo

—Claro—sonrió Ellen y salió de la habitación

La joven clon, estaba buscando a Kanda por la orden, preguntaba a algunos exorcista y buscadores, cuando al fin lo hayo, el joven de origen chino, se encontraba en su pieza, la clon, toco la puerta de la habitación un par de veces, entonces se oyó una voz algo molesta por los golpes

—¿Quién es? —pregunto la voz de Kanda

—disculpadme, Yuu, soy Ellen, la hermana de Allen, y... —no termino de decir la frase pues fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrir de puerta

Kanda, observo muy enojado a una asustada Ellen, la cual retrocedió unos pasos, para evitar el fuerte golpe que le pudiese producir la puerta

—¿Que es lo que quiere, moyashi? —Pregunto con molestia Kanda y observo a Ellen—Ha eres tú, la hermana del moyashi, ¿dime qué quieres, moyashi-chan?

—¿moyashi-chan? —se pregunto para sí misma la joven Ellen y luego, le dio el recado—bueno, veras, Kamui, te llama para una misión

Kanda, salió del arco de la puerta, mientras ejecutaba la acción de cerrar, la doppelgänger, se dio cuenta de que en la habitación había una flor que estaba adentro de un recipiente, encontró raro que un tipo como Kanda, tuviese una flor que era hermosa

Kanda, se dirigió hacía la oficina de Kamui, Ellen, observo al chico de pelo largo, la joven se preguntaba si el joven exorcista, tenía muy enfondo suyo, algo cálido, la pelo blanco, suspiro y luego de estar unos cinco minuto meditando la pregunta, cerró los ojos y encogió los hombros

—Los humanos, son difíciles de comprender—comento Ellen, que se encamino hacía la cocina

La joven, al entrar al lugar, observo el piso blanco, las paredes blancas, las maquinas y utensilio que utilizaba el cocinero para preparar la comida que los exorcista exigían

—Eres la hermana de Allen, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunto el cocinero, el cual tenía un brazo roto y vendado

—disculpadme, el señor Kamui, me pidió que le ayudase—la joven Ellen, hizo una reverencia

El cocinero, observo a la joven clon, el cocinero, no podía evitar sonrojarse al ver la cara de Ellen, la cual era muy parecida a de Allen

—claro, ponte el delantal, recibes las ordenes de comida y yo te voy dictando los ingredientes que se necesita y qué hacer para cocinar los alimentos, de acuerdo—le dijo el cocinero

—Claro—le contesto con una sonrisa Ellen

La joven, se puso un delantal blanco y empezó su trabajo

Buenas, gracias por seguir esta historia y perdone por el retraso del capítulo, bueno las excusas sobran, la universidad, tiempo de ocio y juegos de computador, además de ver anime y otras cosas más, en el próximo capitulo aparecerá otro exorcista secundario de la serie, bueno me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo y de nuevo le doy las gracias por seguir la historia y pido perdón por adelantado por algunas fallas que pueda tener la historia


	4. Nuevos Aliados del conde Llega el gene

Buenas, aquí está el cuarto capítulo de la historia, en este capítulo se dará una pista de nuevos aliados del conde y hará su aparición en general Cross, bueno, otra cosa este fic es de propiedad de su autora, no es mía, este fic, esta creado con fines de entretención y no con el fin del comercio y capital

Nuevos aliados del conde del milenio/ Llega el general Cross

El conde milenio, estaba sentado en el suelo de una habitación llena de teléfono, el hombre del sombrero grande y la sonrisa alargada, estaba conversando por unos de los miles de aparato de comunicación que tenía

—ya veo, así que has encontrado la ubicación de una inocencia, ¿has enviado a algunos de tu subordinado, señor doppelgänger? —pregunto el villano milenario—Ya veo, has enviado a una subordinada, ¿quieres que te apoye con algunos akumas?, gracias por preferir mis servicios, pronto enviare algunos akuma

El conde milenario, colgó el teléfono

—Fue bueno hacer un trato con ese tal doppelgänger—El conde del milenio, sonrío y entonces siguió con su rutina de contestar los teléfonos que sonaban

Los exorcistas, estaban en el tren para poder ir hacía el país donde se encontraba esa inocencia, los chicos, estaban sentados y conversaban sobre la misión

—Tengo entendido, que el lugar donde se encuentra la inocencia, ha sufrido varios días sin luz del sol—comento Levi

—he, ¿día de oscuridad? —pregunto Arystar, sorprendido por la información

—Parece como un pasaje del libro de la revelaciones, ya sabes esa de los tres días de oscuridad— comento un pensativo Allen

Los chicos, siguieron hablando sobre la misión, a unos asientos más atrás, se encontraba una mujer de cuerpo esbelto, piel fina, tez blanca, pelo rubio largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, el cual estaba sujetado con una coleta, de ojos verdes claros y vestida con un traje de una sola pieza que terminaba en una falda larga, la mujer, estaba dormida.

En la cocina, la joven Ellen, estaba preparando los platos de comida, tal como le dictaba el cocinero, era la primera vez que la joven cocinaba.

—Bien, ahora debes poner tres taza de arroz a la olla—le ordeno el cocinero

Ellen, afirmo con su cabeza y empezó a echar tres tazas de arroz, pero la olla hizo presión y exploto, dejando la cara de la joven Ellen con arroz

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto el cocinero, preocupado por la joven Ellen—Te duele algo

—No se preocupe, señor—la joven clon, sonrió—No siento ningún dolor

La cara de la joven, estaba ardiendo por el agua, el cocinero, noto eso, tomo a la joven de la muñeca y la llevo al lava plato, lo lleno de agua

—Disculpa por esto— el cocinero, sumergió la cabeza de la joven y luego retiro la mano, para que la clon, pudiese levantar su cabeza

Ellen, sacudió su cabeza para poder sacarse el agua de su pelo

—Es la primera vez, que veo estallar una olla como el volcán de Pompeya—comento el cocinero y agrego—bien, comenzamos de nuevo, pero esta vez aleja tu cara de la olla

Ellen, a firmo con su cabeza, luego se seco la cara con una toalla, se remango la camisa, y se acerco a la olla, empezó a cocinar de nuevo y luego de varias erupciones de ollas, logro preparar un plato y así logro con una mediana exactitud hacer un plato de almuerzo, la joven, que tenías algunos parches que tapaba las pequeñas partes que resultaron afectadas por la erupción que se provoco en la olla, fue a entregar el plato a un exorcista que estaba esperando en la mesa de pedido

—disculpe la tardanza—la joven Ellen, entrego el plato de almuerzo al exorcista y hizo una reverencia de disculpa

El exorcista, tomo el plato y se fue, la joven observo a la persona irse, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, luego boto el aire

—Vaya, parecía muy enfadado—suspiro la joven Ellen y pensó—Bueno, cualquiera estaría enfado si esperase su almuerzo por más tiempo de lo estimado

La joven, se dio cuenta de que había una fila larga de exorcista que esperaba su comida, la chica avergonzada, pidió disculpa por la demora de la atención y empezó a recibir los pedidos, luego entrar a la cocina y preparar el almuerzo, luego de unas cuantas horas, ya se había terminado la fila y la joven, se sentó en un asiento adelante de una mesa y suspiro, realmente estaba algo cansada, bostezo y estiro sus brazos

— Te vez cansada—comento el cocinero, que le sirvió un plato de comida a Ellen—Toma

La joven clon, dio gracias al cocinero e iba a empezar a comer, cuando se escucho una voz de mujer

— esto...buenas— se oyó una tímida y torpe voz

Ellen, bajo sus servicios y se acerco al puesto, observo a la mujer, la cual era alta, delgada, de piel algo pálida, pelo corto que le llegaba hasta el cuello y ondulado, estaba vestida con el traje de exorcista

—Esta mujer, debe ser la señorita Miranda—pensó Ellen al verla—se ve más bonita en persona

Ellen, se acerco al puesto, para hablar con la exorcista, la cual se sorprendió al ver a la chica

—¿Allen, eres tú? —Pregunto con sorpresa la mujer llamada Miranda

La clon, sonrío y se rasco la nuca, la joven de pelo blanco, se estaba acostumbrando un poco a que las personas le confunda con el original

— Disculpa, yo soy la hermana de Allen, mi nombre es Ellen—se presento Ellen y con una reverencia comento— Mucho gusto en conocerte

Miranda, también hizo una reverencia para responder a la joven Ellen

—Buenas, yo soy Miranda Lotto—se presento la mujer exorcista y agrego con un poco de sorpresa— no sabía que Allen, tuviese una hermana

Ellen, sonrió, la joven clon, encontraba que la mujer llamada Miranda, era agradable. En ese momento se escucho el gruñir del estomago de Miranda.

— Ya veo, ya que es mi trabajo, voy a cocinar—comento Ellen y pregunto—¿ qué quieres?

Miranda, le dijo la comida que quería y Ellen, afirmo con su cabeza y fue a preparar el almuerzo de la mujer exorcista, después de varios problemas con la ensalada y un cuchillo, la joven pudo terminar de cocinar y entregar el plato a la exorcista

—Aquí esta su orden—le dijo Ellen ha Miranda

La mujer, observo que los dedos de la joven tenía varias heridas sin parchar , eso le preocupo mucho

—Ellen, tus manos —comento la preocupada Miranda—Tienes varias heridas

—Tranquila, no me duele—sonrió Ellen

Miranda, observo a la joven pelo blanco, y luego suspiro, tanto Allen como su hermana Ellen, tenía cierto grado de extrañez.

—Gracias, por la comida—Miranda agradeció a la joven y fue a comer su merienda

Ellen, se sentó en la silla y dando las gracias por la comida, empezó a comer, el primer bocado de la comida que probo, eran delicioso

—Esto esta delicioso—exclamo Ellen, con emoción y pensó—me gustaría cocinar con este sabor y así poder cocinar un plato para mi hermano

—Veo, que te gusto la comida, he chica— comento el cocinero con una sonrisa

—Sí y mucho—le contesto la joven Ellen con una sonrisa y agrego—me gustaría cocinar con este sabor

—Con el tiempo—le contesto el cocinero y agrego—Por cierto, te sugiero que vaya a la sala de hospital, por esa quemaduras y heridas

Ellen, afirmo con su cabeza, después de comer salió de la cocina y se encontró que Miranda la estaba esperando

—señorita Miranda—comento Ellen

—déjame ayudar a curar tus heridas—Miranda, se acerco a Ellen y la tomo de las manos, luego cerro sus ojos—inocencia actívate

Una luz rodeo a las mujeres, ese evento duro unos cuantos segundo y se termino

—Listo—Miranda, dejo las manos de la joven Ellen

La chica, se miro sus manos y se fascino al ver que esto, Miranda, hizo una reverencia y disculpándose, se fue, la joven clon, observo a la exorcista retirarse

—Interesante—comento Ellen, mirando sus manos

—He, Ellen—exclamo Kamui

La joven, observo al científico que caminaba junto con un tipo alto, pelo rojo que le llegaba hasta el cuello, una barba al medio del mentón color roja , la mitad de su cara estaba tapada con una máscara blanca, llevaba puestos unos lentes, vestido con un traje de exorcista con partes doradas y con un símbolo exorcista dorado, guantes blancos y un sombrero de copa color negro. Ellen, al ver a ese tipo se asusto, esa persona que estaba al lado del gracioso jefe de la división, era el maestro del original, ese tipo era Cross Marian, en los recuerdo del original Allen, no habían muchos momentos gratos con aquel hombre

—Este...buenas, señor Cross—saludo una asustada y nerviosa Ellen

El exorcista, se paro al frente de la joven pelo blanco, que se asusto más de lo que estaba antes, al ver de cerca a Cross

—Así que tu eres la Doppelgänger, de mi discípulo—comento Cross


	5. El origen de los doppenganger

Nota del autor:

En este capítulo, se revelara el propósito de los doppelgänger, que aparecieron antes que Ellen.

El origen de los doppelgänger

Ellen, observo a el general Cross, con mucho temor, ya tenía cierto conocimiento de cómo era el general, gracias a los recuerdo trasmitido de Allen, así que se mantuvo a la defensiva

—Veo que eres muy parecida a mi discípulo—Cross, comento tocando el hombro de la joven doppelgänger—aunque hay ciertas diferencias

Cross, sonrió y toco el cuello de la joven, la joven Ellen, tuvo una extraña sensación entre atracción y cuidado ante ese extraño acto del general

—Tu piel es suave, como la de una chica de la edad que representa, y la voz que emiten tu suaves labios, es como miel—comento Cross, que toco los labios de la joven Ellen con sus dedos

Ellen, estaba inmovilizada, la atracción que ejercía el general, era muy fuerte para ella, pero la situación fue enfriada gracias a la aclaración de garganta del jefe de división

—Este, disculpen por interrumpirlos, pero necesitamos hablar sobre un cierto problema que concierne también a clon de Allen—comento Kamui y agrego—Vamos a mi oficina

Al rato los tres, estaban en la oficina de Kamui, el científico, se encontraba se encontraba sentada en la silla de su oficina, mientras que Cross, se encontraba sentada en unas sillas al frente del escritorio del científico. Ellen, llego con una bandeja, la cual traía tres tazas, dos de ellas contenía café y una té, la joven Ellen, dejo la taza favorita de Kamui, que contenía ca´fe al dueño de esta, luego le dio la otra taza con café al general y ella termino con la otra taza que contenía té.

—Ellen, ¿te acuerda de tu vida en el frasco? —pregunto Kamui

—¿He?, solo me acuerdo de una oscuridad tremenda y...una extraña voz que me hablaba—le contesto Ellen, algo pensativa y pregunto—¿Por qué, la pregunta?

—Veras, algunos días después de que terminamos el proyecto de los doppelgängers, varios frascos se habían caído, destruidos y al mismo tiempo se reportaron en la torre a varios exorcistas que estaban en misiones, he incluso a exorcistas que ya habían muerto—Kamui, paro un rato y tomo un sorbo de su café— pensábamos que simplemente era alucinaciones de las personas y que nuestros frascos se habían caído y su contenido secado, pero cuando supo sobre ti, estuve pensando que tal vez los frascos destruidos y los caso de apariciones dobles, no sea coincidencia

Cross, que estaba tomando su té, dejo la taza en el plato, luego puso el plato en el escritorio y se paro, observo a Kamui

—Si me permite, una vez conocí a un mago que me enseño la técnica de la hipnosis—comento Cross y saco un reloj péndulo

—Disculpa, ¿qué es hipnosis? — pregunto Ellen a Cross

—Es una técnica para abrir los recuerdos sellados—le contesto Cross y agrego—Bien, simplemente relájate y solo observa este reloj moviéndose

Ellen, observo el reloj que iba de un lado a otro, mientras escuchaba las instrucciones que le daba el general Cross, la joven, cerro sus ojos como le ordeno Cross.

—Bien, ahora vuelve a tu vida en el frasco, ¿qué vez?—le ordeno Cross

—Todo está oscuro, solo veo pequeñas luces blancas que titilan—contesto Ellen y agrego—No, esperen, escucho a alguien hablarme

—¿Que te dice? —pregunto Cross

—El me pregunta, si estoy durmiendo o estoy despierta—le contesto Ellen y agrego—pero, no puedo hablar, estoy dormida, la voz, me deja de hablar y habla con otras voces, dice que soy una más de los experimentos adormilado, así que yo no soy de mucha importancia, el dice que es el momento en que los doppelgänger, salgan

Cross y Kamui, estaba sorprendido por lo que contaba la hipnotizada Ellen. Kamui, estuvo pensativo, mientras que Cross, prosiguió con su método

—¿Escucha algo más? —pregunto Cross

—Nada, todo está callado en este momento, está llevando el cajón, donde estoy, siento que ha puesto el cajón en un lugar elevado—le contesto Ellen y agrego—Ahora siento que algunos frascos se caen, esperen, ¿dónde van?, porque salen de sus frascos, ¿qué quieren hacer?

Cross, observo la cara de desesperación en Ellen, así que termino la sección de Hipnosis con un chasquido. Ellen, despertó con sudor en su cara, luego unas lagrimas salieron de su cara

—Ellos, ellos, quieren remplazar a los grandes líderes, iniciar una guerra de escala mundial y destruir toda la orden negra—Ellen, estaba preocupada

—¿cómo lo sabes? —pregunto Kamui

Ellen, se tapo los ojos y empezó a llora, negó con la cabeza

—Ellen, respira hondo y bota, relájate, bota todo y luego respóndenos—le comento Cross, tocándole los hombros y apoyo la cabeza de Ellen, sobre su pecho

Después de cinco minutos, Ellen, dejo de llorar, respiro hondo y se seco sus lagrimas y miro a Cross y ha Kamui

—Los doppelgänger, estamos conectados por la mente, he visto que ya ha empezaron su plan hace tiempo, han dominado un país en oriente, he visto la matanza que ha hechos, los ojos de niños si cuencas y muertos, no, todo ese país son doppelgänger, además ellos, se han aliado con el conde milenio

Kamui y Cross, estaba sorprendido al escuchar eso. Kamui, volvió a estar pensativa, lo que el temía se había hecho realidad

—si hubiésemos reparado en eso antes —pensó Kamui, molesto

—¿cuándo te conectaste, con los doppelgänger, se dieron cuenta de que tú estabas en su mente? doppelgänger pregunto Cross

—No, ellos son demasiados orgullosos y ni repararon en mi, pues soy débil a diferencia de ellos—contesto Ellen que bajo la vista y luego, observo a Kamui—Señor Kamui, tengo una pregunta

Kamui, observo a la chica de pelo blanco y afirmo con la cabeza

—cuando estuve en la cocina, me queme y me hice heridas en mis dedos, pero no sentí, lo que los humanos, llaman dolor, ¿qué me sucede? —pregunto la pelo blanco a Kamui

—Lo que me cuenta es interesante—comento Kamui y agrego—según veo, los doppelgänger, tiene varias diferencias con los humanos, ustedes, no sienten dolor, tal vez por dos razones, una es que aun no se ha desarrollado tu sentido del dolor o es que no tienen

Ellen, estuvo meditando un poco y miro al científico, sonrió y le dio las gracias por la explicación, se paró de su asiento. Sonó el teléfono de Kamui, el científico de origen chino, contesto el teléfono.

Allen, estaba en la estación de tren, la cual estaba con muy pocas personas y bien iluminada por la falta de luz, el clérigo negro, estaba utilizando el teléfono para llamar a la orden negra

—Tal como se decían, ha este lugar no llega la luz del sol —le comento Allen ha Kamui

—Ya veo, la falta de sol, puede quitar algo de energía al ser humano, tenga cuidado —le contesto Kamui, que estaba al otro lado de la línea

Ellen, que estaba en esa misma pieza, se acerco al escritorio y pidió permiso a Kamui, para hablar con su hermano, Kamui, le dio el teléfono

—Buenas Allen —saludo Ellen a su hermano

—Ellen, ¿cómo has estado?—pregunto El clérigo del pelo plateado

—Algo aburrida, hermano, vuelve pronto, ya te estoy extrañando —le contesto Ellen

Allen, que estaba hablando por teléfono, sonrió, con la respuesta de su doppelgänger

—Tranquila, volveré lo más pronto posible—Le contesto Allen

Levi, le quito el teléfono a Allen y hablo con Ellen

—Hola, pequeña—saludo Levi a Ellen

—buenas, s...Levi—le contesto Ellen del otro lado de la línea

—¿volviste a ver a Yu? — le pregunto el pelirrojo

—Sí, es algo...digamos interesante—le contesto Ellen y prosiguió—Al igual que mi hermano y ustedes

Levi, sonrío y luego de hablar un rato con la joven Ellen, sobre cómo era el lugar donde estaba, Levi, le entrego de nuevo, el teléfono a Allen, el cual tomo el teléfono y prosiguió la conversación con Ellen

—Bueno, como decía tratare de volver pronto—le comento Allen

—claro, que te vaya bien hermano y denle una paliza a esos akumas —Ellen, se despidió de su hermano y colgó el teléfono

Ellen, suspiro

—¿Me permite retirarme?—pregunto la pelo clon y prosiguió—Estoy algo cansada

—sí, puedes ir a dormir en la cama de Allen, por mientras que el no esté—Kamui, le contesto a la pelo blanca

Ellen, le dio las gracias al científico y al general, se despidió y se fue de la oficina. Después de caminar un tiempo, llego a la puerta de la habitación de su original, entro y se acostó en la cama de su hermano, observo el techo y se durmió


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Ellen, se despertó asustada, gotas de traspiración caían de su frente, había tenido una pesadilla, la pesadilla le había parecido muy real, que estuvo unos minutos confundida y luego trato de volver a dormir, pero no pudo, así que se levanto y salió de su pieza, la chica, estaba vestida con un camisón de dormir color verde y con bordes blancos, que le había prestado Leenale, la joven, cerró la puerta de la pieza y miro que no había nadie, así que aprovecho para caminar un poco, se escondió de los guardias y bajo hacía los muelles, se sentó y metió sus pies en el agua, la joven, cerro sus ojos y sonrío, la sensación del agua corriendo por sus piernas desnudas, le daba a Ellen, una sensación agradable y de perfecta armonía, en ese momento sintió que alguien caminaba hacía ella, lo cual asusto a la joven, que observo al dueño de aquella pisada, era el general Cross

—vaya, veo que no tienes sueño—comento Cross, que se puso al lado de la joven Ellen

—señor Cross— Exclamo sorprendida la joven Ellen al ver al general exorcista al lado de ella y agrego—Realmente, yo acababa de despertar de un mal sueño y no podía dormir, así que vine a este lugar, para poder relajarme

Cross, sonrío y observo a la clon

—Se ve que extraña a tu hermano, miras mucho la salida de este lugar—le comento Cross a Ellen y agrego—Además de linda eres tiernas

La joven pelo blanco, se sonrojo y agallo la cabeza, por el comentario del general Cross, el cual sonrió al ver que la joven Ellen tenía sus mejillas rojas

—Señor Cross—Ellen, levanto su cara, observo a Cross y pregunto—Se que tengo lo recuerdo del original, pero me gustaría que usted me contara sobre mi hermano

Cross, sonrío al escuchar eso, toco el pelo de la joven clon

—bien, te contare la historia de mi aprendiz idiota—contesto Cross, sentándose al lado de la joven Ellen—Pero con la condición que después te vas a dormir

Ellen, afirmo

Cross, empezó a contar la historia de Allen.

En otro lugar, Allen, estaba acostado en una cama de una habitación que había arrendando por la noche, el chico, estaba acostado y pensando en cómo estaba su hermana

—Allen, veo que estas preocupado por Ellen—comento Levi, al ver que su compañero de equipo, aun estaba despierto

— Pensaba que estaba durmiendo—Comento Ellen a Levi

—Difícilmente puedo dormir, no tengo sueño y no sé si estamos de noche o de día —Le contesto Levi con una sonrisa y agrego—Cambiando de tema, me sorprende que tu haya aceptado a Ellen, como tu hermana, con tanta rapidez

Allen, observo a su compañero y observo el techo

—De alguna forma, me acorde de mí, no es porque ella es un duplicado imperfecto de mí, es porque sentí que ella no tenía a nadie, a pesar de no ser humana, bueno tal vez sea cosa mía, pero creo que todos debemos tener persona que se preocupen por nosotros, además de alguna forma, Ellen es parte de mí—contesto Allen, sonriendo

Levi, escucho con atención la respuesta del exorcista y se sorprendió al escucharlo y luego sonrío

Un carruaje se detenía al frente de un castillo, un mayordomo, que parecía un anciano de tez blanca, cuerpo delgado, barba larga y blanca, bigotes finos del color blanco, algunas arrugas en su cara, ojos negros, vestido con pantalón negro, zapatos negro, una camisa blanca y un frac negro, abrió el carruaje de la puerta y del trasporte, salieron dos persona, una de ella era una niña de tez grisácea, era baja y su cabello el cual era de color negro azulado y penado en diferente direcciones en diferentes direcciones . Sus ojos eran azul fuerte, sus ojos eran dorado y vestía con ropas normales y llevaba mallas, el nombre de esa chica era Road y pertenecía a la familia Kamelot, descendientes de los noes y secuaces del conde, el otro personajes al igual que la chica era de tez grisácea, complexión normal para un hombre de la época y de su edad. Su rostro está constituido por facciones finas, ojos dorados y vestido con un traje de etiqueta y sombrero, ambos tenía unos estigmas en formas de cruz en su frente, el nombre de esa persona era Tyky

—Espero que hayan disfrutado el viaje, aliados del conde, mi señor los espera para la cena—el mayordomo hizo una reverencia

—Que bien, ya tenía hambre—dijo una molesta Road

Los noes, estaba sentados en unas sillas doradas, que estaban al frente de una mesa plateada, el piso del gran comedor, era de color plateado y dorado, paredes doradas, cubiertas con un tercio pelo azul, el techo era de vidrio y daba al estrellado cielo nocturno. Al igual que las sillas los platos, cubiertos y vasos eran de color dorados y finos, la mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel blanco de seda. El mayordomo presente aclaro la garganta para indicar que el señor de la casa y rei del país estaba presente en el comedor. Los noes, vieron entrar a un hombre de cuerpo delgado, tez blanca, ojos verdes oscuros, cuerpo delgado, cara fina, su cabellos largos que le llegaban hasta la barbilla eran de color negro y ondulado, sus orejas redondas, el sujeto vestía con un pantalón azul, zapatos negros, camisa blanca, una chaqueta roja, con una cintas que cruzaba su traje y varias estrellas doradas que colgaba de su traje, llevaba puestos unos guantes blancos y un sombrero de ala que se quito y paso a unas de la sirvientas, para poder sentarse a cenar,

—Vaya, me imagino que usted es el señor Doppelgänger—comento Tyky

—Y ustedes, son los noes—contesto el recien aparecido, que se sentó en la esquina de la mesa redonda y sonrió—Bienvenidos a mi humilde castillo y país, mi nombres es Chanson de Roland, y este es mi país que va hacer la capitán del imperio de los doppelganger, espero

—veo que eres demasiado ambcioso—comento Road

Chanson, miro a los noes y sonriendo le dio las gracias por venir a su castillo y chasqueo sus dedos, el mayordomo se retiro a los segundos después vino junto con varias sirvientas de rasgos orientales y finos que empezaron a poner los platos para la cena

—disfruten de la cena—comento Chanson

Ellen, estaba escuchando con mucha atención la historia de su hermano Allen, y estaba sorprendida de lo que Allen había vivido, además de las luchas que había tenido el exorcista en el pasado junto con sus compañero, la joven Ellen, de vez en cuando hacía pregunta a Cross, sobre la historia.

—Mi hermano, es genial, me gustaría ser una exorcista como el— exclamo una alegre Ellen, que se paro y empuño sus manos—Luchar contra esos akumas, es sorprendente la fuerza de los exorcistas

Cross, observo el entusiasmo de la joven Ellen y por algún instante, le pareció ver a Allen, cuando este estaba bajo el cuidado del general Cross

—He, acuérdate de la condición—le recordó Cross a la clon

—Ha es verdad—sonrió Ellen y rascándose—Pero antes quiero comer algo, es que tengo hambre

—Igual que Allen—pensó Cross y dijo—pero con la condición, que me deje dormir contigo

Ellen, observo a Cross, con una cara sonrojada, había estado observando la memoria de su hermano y ya sabía que significaba eso

—ha, señor Cross, eres lo que llaman los humanos, un pervertido—Ellen, golpeo en la nuca a Cross, el cual cayó al agua

Ellen, se disculpo con Cross, por votarlo al agua

Al rato, Cross, había salido del agua y Ellen, le estaba secando con una toalla que había tomado del cuarto de su hermano

—Disculpe, señor Cross, es que usted me propuso algo indecente y eso no es del agrado de muchas chicas incluyéndome—se disculpo Ellen con Cross

—Veo, que eso fue muy atrevido para ti—comento Cross y pensó —Esta chica sí que es fuerte

El sol ya salía, Ellen, que había despertado de un pequeño sueño de tres horas, ya había desayunado por segunda vez y estaba en la oficina de Kamui, limpiando el lugar y ordenándolo, sorprendida por lo fácil y rápido que se desordenaba el lugar, después de ordenar la oficina, Kamui, la llamo y solicito para que le ayudase con algunos experimentos en la sala de invento, la joven acepto, con tal de ayudar ella se sentía feliz


End file.
